


The Tribe

by DeandrasAurelius



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:05:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7240288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeandrasAurelius/pseuds/DeandrasAurelius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mighty Ceasar has sent his most prized frumentarii, the infamous Vulpes Inculta on a mission to capture and integrate more tribes for the upcoming battle, but is it he who will be captured?</p><p>CURRENTLY RE-WRITING! I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE. Don't hate me pls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The tribe

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction, it is nowhere near finished but I managed the first chapter. If you have any creative criticism, suggestions or noticed any errors please don't hesitate to let me know -Deandras.

It was yet another scorching hot day under the devious Mojave sun, stretching across the miles of desert sand and left over asphalt from the once constructed roads and highways from before the great war. 

Vulpes inwardly cursed at said sun as he and a small group of his Frumentarii, were trekking across what felt like the whole Mojave desert. Ceasar had him on a mission to find any and all small tribes possible for the upcoming, second war for the Hoover Dam, he refused to be made a fool of again and intended to do whatever in his power to kick the NCR back to California.

"How much longer of this Vulpes? I know our Lord has asked this task of us but I am sure we have integrated all of the nearby tribes" asked one of his newest men.

Vulpes snapped his head to glare at the questioning Frumentaris and replied "We shall take however long it takes! I will not return to our Lord empty handed and I intend to scour this whole damned desert if I must! Now keep walking and hold your useless tongue!"

The young Frumentaris did exactly what was told, fearing to entice Vulpes wrath any further and kept his eyes open, looking for any sign of civilization.

Vulpes called his small group of men to a halt, for a short rest and pulled his small bag from over his shoulder, rummaging inside for a rather warm bottle of Purified water, unscrewing the cap and taking a long drink, his throat scorched from the unbearable heat and bone dry air. After partially satisfied with a bit of hydration for his throat, he returned the bottle his bag, tossing it back over his shoulder and signaling to his men to continue their long, and seemingly never ending trek.

They kept walking under the scorching sun, irritable, hungry and constantly feeling on the verge of insanity until one of the younger Frumentaris signaled for everyone to yeild, and walked slowly back towards Vulpes.

"Sir, I am unsure if I am only delusional from the sun or I truly see smoke ahead" Vulpes slightly squinted his eyes also spotting a faint cloud of said smoke in the distance, and signaled his men to walk forth with caution and silence.

He himself quietly made his way to the front of the group, keeping himself on his toes and his senses clear as he came ever so closer to the source of the smoke, cautious of his steps and movement before stopping in his tracks, setting his eyes on a small tribe. They didn't look anything like other tribals he and the Legion had encountered before.

They had beautiful bronze, sun kissed skin accentuating their strong yet lithe build, similar to his own , long, straight ebony hair that flowed down to slim hips, and eyes, oh their eyes that reminded him of liquid honey. They were truly a beautiful tribe. Vulpes cautiously began to walk closer towards the tribe and their camp, not wanting to startle them as well as walk into any unknown traps. He slightly stopped in his tracks as he locked eyes with one of the tribals, a boy seemingly about 16 years of age. Vulpes raised a hand in caution, signaling for his men to stop their movement and to not startle the boy, carefully watching his movements making sure he doesn't flee. The boy carefully and curiously eyed Vulpes, slowly coming to a halt. They both stayed glued to their positions, watching to see who would make the first move.


	2. The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for such short chapters, I promise to make it up to you in the very near future ( ˘ ³˘)♥

After what seemed an eternity, the boy cautiously took a step closer, keeping a close eye and monitoring the strange man's movements. This man looked completely different from himself, and the people of his tribe , save for his similar build. Hair short and shimmering silver complimented by sharp, piercing blue eyes, how he could get lost looking into those eyes, as blue as the purest dancing waters. A sharp Grecian nose, and his lips, lips that looked as soft as a cloud, but could make you feel as if you were on fire. The boy couldn't help but stare, and Vulpes noticed, slightly turning those luscious looking lips into a barely visible smirk, stepping ever so slightly closer, clearing his throat and bringing the boy out of his trance.  
The boy visibly snapped out of his momentary, drifting thoughts as the man cleared his throat, gaining his attention once more.

"I am Vulpes Inculta, frumentarii of the mighty Ceasar, and whom must you be?" Vulpes slightly raised his brow, looking at the boy.

"I am Etu" he replied, looking to Vulpes and slightly shifting on his feet.

"Hmm Etu, such an interesting name, what is it's meaning?" Asked Vulpes as he curiously watched the boy.

Etu slightly swallowed, this man was very beautiful but he had a dangerous vibe about him "Etu, it means The Sun".

Vulpes slightly turned his lips up into another barely visible smirk as he replied "It suits you, very well".

Etu's skin automatically felt as if it was on fire, a fierce blush flushed through his body and he desperately hoped that Vulpes hadn't noticed. He was about to speak once more until his elder brother Apisi had approached them.

Apisi cocked a brow, cautiously looking to Vulpes and the small group of frumentarii.

"Etu, go to elder and stay there" he said to his younger brother while keeping eyes on the group of men.

Etu wanted to object but he decided against it, as disobeying or disregarding your elders was seen as disrespect. He stole one last glance at Vulpes before turning to retreat back into his tribes land, and towards the elders tent.

Apisi kept a cautious eye on the group as he asked "Who are you, and what brings you here? What do you want?"

"I was sent here by our lord, the might Ceasar of Ceasars legion, in hopes of forming an alliance with your tribe" Vulpes replied as he sraightend his form, looking down at the slightly shorter man.

Apisi looked up to Vulpes "I will take you to our elder, but you alone, no weapons and your men must wait"

Vulpes kept his stance as he replied "As you wish" nodding to his men and setting down his small bag.

Apisi motioned for Vulpes to follow as two of the tribesmen came walking towards them, spears in hand to escort them to the elders tent.


	3. The Elder Wolf

Vulpes closely followed Apisi to the elders tent, feeling the burning stares of the other tribesmen, children hiding behind their mother's and whispering umongst themselves about the strange man. As they got closer, Vulpes took in the beautiful craftsmanship of their tents the cone shaped wood, covered in heavy animal hides decorated with various tribal designs, horses painted with rich reds, blues, and yellows. Vulpes had barely noticed when Apisi had stopped in front of a rather larger tent, larger than the others in the small camp.

"This is our elders tent, I will assume for you to show respect" Apisi then stepped into the tent, holding open the flap and motioning for Vulpes to enter.

"But of course" Vulpes replied as he walked past Apisi and into the tent, being greeted by an earthy smell of sage, freshly oiled leathers, the water of the nearby small spring, burning coal of the dancing fire in the middle of the tent, taking in the sights of the various hide tapestries decorating the tent wall, decorative rugs and pillows strewn around the fire. Vulpes eyes kept wandering around the tent before resting upon a man sitting near the front of the fire. 

"You are the one of my visions" spoke the man, as he picked up a small wooden pipe decorated with a black tribal wolf from the ground beside him, bringing the mouthpiece to his lips and taking a long inhale, blowing a large cloud of smoke in Vulpes direction.

"Excuse me?" asked a slightly confused Vulpes as he raised his hand to wave away the thick smoke cloud.

The man then rose from his spot on the ground, walking towards Vulpes and stopping a few feet in front of him, looking down on the slightly shorter man, into his clear blue eyes.  
"I have seen what you and your legion bring my people, in my dreams desert fox."

Vulpes raised a thin brow, looking up at the slightly taller man into his sharp honey eyes, similar to a vicious wolfs. "Then please indulge me in what you have seen in these so called visions elder, that is whom your are yes?"

The elder then nodded "My name is Kiyiya, howling wolf I am the elder of the ancient Shoshone Watatikka tribe, a tribe that you and your legion will destroy"

Vulpes then looked questioningly at the Elder "These visions have you truly shown you this?"

"Yes, I have seen the dancing flames of the ever burning fires plaguing my tribes home, smelt the burning the flesh of my people, heard their deafening screams." He then looked deep into Vulpes glimmering blue eyes, with his own anger filled honeys, bearing into his dark, evil soul "You desert fox, bring the end of times for my people and I intend to stop you".

Vulpes then chuckled, in his low dark tone he replied "That is absolutely absurd, I have been sent by my lord Ceasar to aquire the help of your mighty tribe in the upcoming battle, for the Hoover Dam".

The Elder visibly scowled and turned away from Vulpes, walking back towards the fire "You don't think of our tribe as mighty, you will say whatever you can to get to my tribe, to enslave us and force us to fight, I can see right through you Fox, into your malice filled soul" Vulpes cleared his throat and slowly approached the elder "Elder, I assure you that is not the case, very far from it, your tribe would be treated with utmost respect and nothing less" he then smiled his most, disturbingly deceiving smile. "I ask, that you please give trust to myself, and the legion".


	4. A Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for being so late in a new chapter, I have been rather sick with the flu >.

Etu let out an annoyed sigh as he sat outside of the elders tent, he was curious as to what the elder was talking  
about with Vulpes and would eavesdrop if he knew he wouldn’t get caught, in which he usually did. It was almost like the elder had eyes in the back of his head, even when Etu knew for certain he wasn’t seen he tended to be wrong and  
would always scolded and punished. He scowled at the thought, grabbing his long ebony hair and running his slender fingers through the thick locks in  
boredom and frustration. He began softly humming and looked up into the blinding afternoon sun, a brilliant gold  
surrounded by pale blue, and dancing clouds. Etu was lost amongst himself in his thoughts, unaware of the sudden  
figure beside him.

 

Vulpes felt a soft smile grace his lips, watching the beautiful boy lost in his thoughts, unaware he was beside him.  
He quietly sat beside the boy, his leg ever so slightly brushing against Etu's as he seated himself, making the boy jump.  
Etu let out a soft gasp as he looked to his right, seeing Vulpes sitting beside him softly chuckling. He poked out a juicy bottom lip, knowing his sudden reaction  
satisfied Vulpes. He was so lost in thought, he wondered how long he had been sitting beside him.  
“Forgive me for interrupting your thoughts, I hadn’t meant to” spoke Vulpes, breaking the silence between  
the two. “It shall be evening soon, and I was given permission by your elder to stay until morning”

 

Etu softly smiled to Vulpes “It is okay, I tend to get lost in thought often, My brother scolds me for it. Ah, anyways I  
am sure you would like to rest now, come and I will show you to your tent for the night.” Etu then rose from where he was seated and motioned for Vulpes to follow.

 

Vulpes stood and began following Etu through the rows of small tents, all different in color in decoration until Etu  
stopped in front of a bright yellow tent, decorated with Royal blue wolves. Etu then opened the flap to the tent and  
went inside, Vulpes following closely behind.

 

“I hope it is comfortable enough for you” said Etu. It had a good sized bed, made of dark polished wood and animal pelt, placed upon a large decorative rug, colorful designs were painted along the inside of the tent much like the elders. “ This shall be fine, it seems rather cozy”  
replied Vulpes and Etu gave him a warm smile “If you need anything, I am three tents down, in the burgundy one” said  
Etu as he was about to exit the tent. Vulpes swiftly caught the boy’s arm before he had the chance to open the  
tent to leave, and gently pushed him against one of the tents supporting wood beams “Leaving so soon, my dear?”

 

Etu swallowed and looked up at Vulpes, into those shimmering blue eyes, completely lost for words, feeling a  
rather unfamiliar heat coursing through his body.

 

Vulpes smirked and gently placed one of his hands along a slim, muscled hip, feeling the scorching heat of the boys  
velvety soft skin, moving closer to him, burying his face into the boys neck. He smelled sweet of honey and Vulpes felt  
intoxicated, he then softly trailed his lips up to he boys ear “It was rather difficult, to keep my eyes off of you, such unique  
beauty”

 

A shiver coursed through Etu's whole body, as he felt Vulpes hot breath scorch his skin, soft voice flow into his ear, he  
felt paralyzed. As much as he willed for his body to move, he was glued in place feeling Vulpes hard, lithe body against  
his own, he let out a faint moan as he suddenly felt Vulpes lick along the shell of his ear. His golden skin turned a deep  
shade of amber as a blush formed on his cheeks, he never knew he could make such a sound.

 

The faint moan that escaped Etu’s luscious lips, went straight to Vulpes  
groin. As much as Vulpes would have loved to claim the boy right here, this second he knew he had to be patient.  
Deciding he had teased the boy enough, he reluctantly backed away from the boy, removing his hand from his hip  
“You should return to your brother, he is most likely worried” said Vulpes as he gave Etu a small smile, and slightly leaned towards him, softly placing his lips against Etu’s “Go now”.

 

Etu stood a moment longer, his legs like jelly, and his lips quivering from the  
sudden kiss. It took almost all of his strength to finally move his legs, he exited the tent, slowly striding to his own.


	5. A New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank all of you whom continue to read this, I do hope you enjoy it. If at any time you notice mistakes or have a request then please do let me know <3

Etu slowly sauntered back to the tent he and his elder sibling Apisi shared, he was in no particular hurry to face his brother especially after the events that had just transpired with Vulpes. It was now nightfall, the golden sun had set, the sky turning from the brilliant blue and orange hues to a blanket of black, with bright dancing stars and full yellow moon. Etu had always loved the darkness, the way the moonlight danced against the flowing waters, the way the stars illuminated the mountains, it was beautiful.

Etu finally reached the entrance of the tent, gathering his thoughts and calming his nerves. He took a deep breath, then opened the flap, slowly entering into he and his brothers small home. Apisi was sitting near the small fire in the middle of the tent, the dancing embers casting their shadows against the walls of the tent.

Apisi's gaze shifted from the small dancing fire, up to his younger sibling. "Where have you been brother?"

Etu walked over towards his brother, moving to sit down beside him "I had shown the man Vulpes to his tent for the night, elder gave him permission to stay" he looked to Apisi, noting his look of disgust as he mentioned Vulpes name.

"I do not trust that one, elder does not either" Apisi turned, looking his younger brother deep into his honey eyes "Stay away, I have seen the vile way he looks at you, he is not a good man and will hurt you." The elder had told Apisi of his visions, the legion destroying their tribe and forcing them into slavery, he didn't want that for his younger brother and would do anything to prevent it. They had lost their parents at a very young and vulnerable age, Apisi had barely turned eleven years old and Etu eight, he refused to lose his baby brother. After their parents passing they had become closer than ever, practically attached at the hip, inseparable. The elder had took the brothers in, raising them as if they were his own, teaching them the ways and values of life, for that Apisi and Etu were forever grateful.

Etu felt his cheeks beginning to burn with embarrassment and shame, he hadn't realized his brother also noticed the hungry look in Vulpes eyes. If Apisi were to ever find out about Vulpes kissing him, and almost devouring him in his tent then he would surely kill the man with his bare hands. The thought scared Etu to no end, causing his blood to turn into ice, he could never know or the consequences would be dire. Etu had to once again force himself to appear calm "Do not worry my brother, I will stay away from him".

Apisi nodded and placed one of his rough, calloused hands upon his brothers smooth shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze "Good, I trust you young one, I just do not trust him" he then removed his hand and stood, stretching his aching bones, giving his younger brother a small smile "It has been a long day, we should sleep now"

Etu yawned in agreement, it had indeed been a long day, and rather eventful. He slowly stood, and headed for his small cot on the other side of the tent, he removed his moccasins placing them beside the wall of the tent, then crawled on to his cot, snuggling into the warm hide blankets, wrapping them around his small frame and falling asleep within a matter of minutes.

*The next day* 

Etu began to slowly awaken from his peaceful slumber, stretching out his body in a cat-like motion, opening his eyes little by little. In truth, he didn't quite want to awake just yet as he was experiencing such sweet dreams, but he knew Apisi would soon be dragging him forcefully out of bed f he didn't. He faintly let out a grumble and slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes and taking a moment to let his mind fully wake up. Etu was never much of a morning person, but Apisi made sure that his habit of sleeping until the early afternoon was soon broken, especially since he now had the task of teaching the younger children of the tribe. The elder had taken notice of how Etu was always a quick learner, never having to be told something twice, he was a bright child and turned into an even brighter young adult, hence the reason he was chosen to help teach the children. 

Etu decided that he had taken enough time for his mind and body to fully wake, so he slowly rose from his cot, walking towards the other side of the tent where he and Apisi kept their belongings. He picked up a pair of light tan hide pants, and matching tan hide sleeveless shirt, it was decorated with small dyed turquoise and blood red beads made of mole rat teeth. Etu quickly slipped into his clothes, then grabbed his nearby wooden brush, running it gently through his thick, silky ebony locks. As he finished brushing his ebony tresses he began to make them into a thick braid, that ran down his back, ending just above his lucious and shapely ass. Satisfied with how he looked for the day, he headed out into the camp ready to begin the children's morning lessons.


End file.
